


Do I Deserve Her?

by VixAcola



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Games, Apex Kinktober (Apex Legends), F/F, Fanfiction, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, POV Third Person Limited, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixAcola/pseuds/VixAcola
Summary: Apex Legends season 2 Battle Charge is under way with the newest legend, the French engineer herself, Wattson. Who has wiggled her way into being friends with each legend, even one of the most closed off. Soon the two legends will learn more about themselves together as they season progresses, slowly but surely becoming more then just friends. During the games and their private lives they prove to each other that letting people into your own doors is just what some need.I really don't know how to write summaries so all you have to now is..... slow burning gay. There, done.(The story takes place all within season 2 and MIGHT go into season 3. So all lore will respond to season 2 lore at large)
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Do I Deserve Her?

**Author's Note:**

> The legends meet the rookie
> 
> Look I suck at the beginning of stories so these first couple chapters may suck but stick with me here  
> (( I'm pretty decent with English but its also not my first language so apologizes for any mistakes I might make...))

In that dark room there were shapes in monochrome, of course the daylight could bring brilliant fuchsia of deepest violet, but for now it could be a scene from a black and white movie. The silhouettes were already more discernible than they were only a short while before and Reene gazed out of the window; any moment the sun would kiss the sky orange, igniting a new dawn, bringing the chorus of the birds. Though she would not be able to enjoy the coming of a new day from the warmth of her own bed. Last night Eillot had texted her late at night just as it got pitch black in the room. He asked her to meet him and the others at his bar by five in the morning, all she could do was sigh and accept the request. Today was the beginning of a new Apex season. This of course means a new legend comes to the games, all Renne knew for sure of the person was that they were french. Probably refreshing from the loud Octavio, at least, that's what she hoped. She sat up and got dressed into an outfit similar to her combat clothes, just without all the belts and more comfortable, and headed off to the bar.  
Once she had gotten there she was one of the last ones to arrive. She sat at the bar counter and talked with Pathfinder, the conversation mostly about how Path could fix his grapple distance. Renne knew there was really nothing she could do to help but she listened to the robot's plans. The conversation was stopped when Mirage stood on his own bar counter and yelled for everyone's attention. He gave a little speech about how happy he was for the new season of the games, no one was really paying that much attention, especially Renne. However she perked up a bit when the bell of the entrance door opened. The bar was closed to the public today and all of the legends were already at the bar. Renne moved her head around to see who would have walked in. Then Mirage piped up.  
“THERE SHE IS! The new Apex legend!”  
Renne moved her body to the left to see past Bloodhound. So this is the french lady thats made all the noise around the outlands. Her name is Natilie Paquette, however on the field she would be called Wattson. She was short, not shorter or any taller than Renne though. Even before now she was very affiliated with the games, she created the ring along with the arc star both deadly and laid claim to all of the legends at least once. The girl was blond from root to tip, born to bring more golden sunshine into this world. It showed too. It showed in those soulful blue eyes as bright as any glacier yet so very warm. Her hair was like swirls of buttermilk, soft and beautiful at just a glance. The french blonde wore what seemed from afar to be a sleeveless baby blue thin turtleneck with an white hoodie on top, unzipped and the hood hung loosely on the back of her scalp. Everyone said their own hellos and welcome’s to the new teammate, even sweet ol’ Caustic who famously didn't give a rats ass about anyone to walk the face of the earth. Renne was the last to speak to the young french, she went up to her after everyone else had decided to go off and do their own thing.  
“Hello Wattson.” the older woman used the new legends field name as she did with everyone else. No one knew or used her real name, besides, she wasn't for the attachments that came with that trust.  
“Bonjour Wraith! Its nice to meet you!” The blonde smiled and did a little wave at the skirmisher, Renne noticed she was the only one that called her out by her “name”.  
“It is?” Renne stared at the younger women, confusion lightly sprinkled on her face.  
“Bien sûr.You are practically the face of the games!” The girl smiled as she spoke, she was genuinely excited to see the interdimensional skirmisher.  
“Well. Its nice to meet you as well, Wattson.” The older woman smiled at the blonde. “Good luck. Also just note just because you're the rookie here-” Renne went to say a line of common sense before the french cut her off.  
“Don't expect anyone to go easy on me. I'm well aware, Wraith.” she then laughed. “Pretty smart for an electrical engineer, no?”  
Renne only gave her a little cocky smile using the corner of her lip. “Subtle.”

\-------------------------

The whole week after meeting the new legend was a week off from the games. To let the other legends rest up a bit and get to know the new “coworker”. A lot of the week was Renne hanging around the firing range, she would see a little bit of everyone within the range. Mostly in the range was Bloodhound and Anita. Not a lot of a new french legend however. She was the second legend added into the games after the original start of them. Octavio, the legend that joined before her, was at the firing range almost all day every day for a month. Mostly just jumping around on strategically placed jumppads, jumping from one to the other each time. That and almost stimming himself to death. The black haired women would typically sit in a corner and just think about who she was before meeting voidwalker. If she wasn't doing that she was shooting down targets while running around to get as accurate as she could. However, a couple days before the games were gonna start back up again the skirmisher stayed at the range longer than normal. She came in with Pathfinder a few hours before hand so he could make little changes to his grapple in a safe area. She took the kunai knife and started to throw it similar to a throwing axe, right into the dummies head. She had been doing this for so long that she zoned out while doing the action.  
“Our ideology is bulletproof, so it's go time, full throttle.”  
Renne thought about that quote a lot. After escaping the IMC and during her first game in the Apex games she heard that come to her.  
With time the action of throwing the knife became almost like common knowledge, like walking. Then there was a voice.  
“You're being watched. Behind you.”  
Renne did a full 180 to her left, behind her stood the french blonde, she seemed startled by the sudden turn performed by the skirmisher. It was only then Renne saw the time. “What are you doing here so late?” The skirmisher stared at the engineer, it had just clicked to midnight on the dot. Renne looked at the blonde, her under eyes stained a dark purple. “You look like you should be in bed, kid.” The older woman joked as she looked away from the engineer to pull the knife out of the head of the dummy. A small smile on her face. The blonde then spoke.  
“I need to train at some point don’t I?” She stretched her arms over her head, that's when Renne really noticed the scar. Starting at the engineers fingertips and winding all the way up to cover her left cheek. The father up it went the less dense it got as well, fingertips to elbow was a maze of long beautiful jagged red marks that almost dispersed as they went up to form their own backroads. Like hundreds of silvery pink snakes. Ending in a little tree like pattern just under the blue eye. Every legend had gained a scar or two from the games, some of them even before that.  
However, the french legend was different in that way. This scar wasnt from a kraber shot, or a misplaced rock on the field, or even a scared past of mystery. It was one that showed what she liked, who she is. Maybe, she could teach the other that the scars aren't always something to hide.


End file.
